Chance Encounter
by NobodyGirl003
Summary: A young Pokemon Trainer, Quentin, is on a journey to find as many legendary Pokemon possible, but one day when he runs into a legendary Pokemon so rare that few have ever seen it. With his friend from Sinnoh, Chey, will he eventually capture the Pokemon he's seeking? If you don't know what Hoopa is, look it up. DISCALIMER: We do not own Pokemon. We just play it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _NG003:_ Hey guys! It's NobodyGirl003 here with my friend, NinjaMan2. NinjaMan2, say hi!

_NinjaMan2:_ I hope you will enjoy this story that me and NobodyGirl worked on. We will make more chapters soon!

_NG003:_ I know I deleted my other stories, but we will seriously try to finish this one! Oh, and Ninjaman2 doesn't have an account here. He's just a friend of mine. Like always, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Quentin's POV

I rushed through the tall grass, passing trees as I pursued a new legendary Pokemon. The legendary was so rare, very few people had seen it before. It was called Hoopa. From the moment I had heard of it, I knew I had to catch it. Now I was chasing it as my Greninja was racing through the trees, leaping from branch to branch. Hoopa was heading toward Santalune City. I sprinted, feeling as light as air as adrenaline rushed through my body. I had never felt like this before. Something about catching a Pokemon nobody had really seen before just amazed me.

Meanwhile . . .

Chey's POV

I looked at the Empoleon sitting next to me as we ate our lunch. It had been a couple of weeks since I left Sinnoh, but we weren't even the least bit homesick. It had been an all new adventure since we arrived to the new region and everything seemed so foreign to us. I grinned when I looked out a nearby window and saw trainers walking by.

"This place sure is different from Sinnoh, right Pipy?" The large Pokemon nodded in agreement. I took the last bite of my food as Pipy did the same. I stood up and began walking toward the exit as I returned him to his PokeBall. I had already paid for our meal and was ready to leave. Just as I walked outside of the door, though, I noticed a strange Pokemon floating my way. It bumped into me and I realized that I had never seen anything like it before. Just as I was about to retrieve my Pokedex from my backpack, though, I noticed a familiar trainer chasing it.

"I've got you now!" he shouted, pulling a PokeBall from his pocket. He threw it toward the Pokemon, but it quickly hovered out of the way, leaving me there to take the hit. The PokeBall smacked right into the middle of my face, causing me to fall backwards and landed on the hard ground. I groaned as I realized the boy was running toward me.

"I am so sorry!" he apologized. "I was trying to capture Hoopa!" I looked up at him with confusion in my eyes.

"Who's Hoopa?" I asked.

"It's a secret legendary Pokemon. I ran into it in Santalune Forest." He looked toward the gate to Route 4 and saw the Pokemon fly away. He let out a sigh. Before I could say anything, I recognized who the boy was. It was one of my friends from when I was younger, Quentin. He had moved to Kalos a couple years ago, and I hadn't seen him since.

"Wait . . . Quentin?" His eyes widened as he recognized me too.

"Chey!"

"What are you doing in Santalune? I thought you moved to Lumiose!"

"I was taking a stroll through Santalune Forest, but then I saw Hoopa and I decided to try to capture it. But I ended up hitting you by accident."

"So, you're still after all of those legendaries?" I let out a laugh. "Some things never change." I stood up and rubbed the back of my head. It still hurt from when I fell.

"Do you want to go to my place in Lumiose City?" Quentin offered. I smiled.

"Sure." We began walking toward the gate to Route 4. "Hey, maybe we'll see Hoopa on the way. He did fly off in that direction, didn't he?" Quentin nodded.

"Yeah. He's probably on his way to Lumiose, too."

"I could imagine that you'd want to make sure he's there, huh?"

"No," Quentin objected. "He flew away. Didn't you see?" We walked just outside the gate when we heard some loud explosions. The ground began to rumble and the booming sounded similar to gunfire.

"What was that?!" I asked, yelling over the deafening sounds.

"We have to investigate!" Quentin asserted. I nodded and we both began sprinting toward where the sound was coming from. When we finally arrived, there was a Meowstic (probably separated from its trainer) battling it out with Hoopa. We watched as Hoopa flew off, never finishing his battle with Meowstic. Just as it flew away, I noticed a young boy around Quentin's age with orange hair running toward us.

"Quentin!" he called. Quentin turned around and recognized him.

"Trevor!" The boy, Trevor, finally made it to us and looked at Quentin.

"I finally made it!" he cried. "It looks like you've found the trainer's Meowstic. It's trainer is surrounded by angry Budew!"

"Chey, get Meowstic to the trainer. Trevor, take out the Budew. I'm going after Hoopa."

"Got it!" I nodded. We all ran off in separate directions.

Quentin's POV

I ran down the dirt path, feeling my heart race faster and faster with every step. This was my second chance. I could see Hoopa, but someone got in my way.

"Hey!" I shouted. Hoopa looked in our direction and quickly flew away. You wouldn't think such a legendary Pokemon would be so shy. I looked at the boy in front of me and realized who he was. It was Barry, Chey's rival from Sinnoh.

"Hello Quentin," he smiled, faking cheerfulness.

"Get out of my way, Barry!" I roared. "I'm going to catch that Hoopa!"

"Well . . ." The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Maybe you should just leave that to me."

"Then let's prove our might in a battle." Barry laughed.

"You think whatever poor excuse you have for a Pokemon will defeat my Torterra? I'm going to have to fine you for wasting my time." And so the battle began. Barry brought out his Torterra and I let out Greninja. I called out my command first.

"Greninja use Night Slash!"

"Torterra, counter it with Razor Leaf!" Torterra tossed his head back and threw it forward again. Sharp leaves flew toward Greninja, but I knew he could get around them. He quickly dodged the leaves and his hand became surrounded by shadows. He slashed at Torterra's face, landing a critical hit, and flipped backward to get out of the way. Once he landed back on his feet, I yelled another command.

"This is my chance," I said to myself. "Hydro Pump!"

"Torterra, Earthquake now!" Barry commanded. Just as Greninja was going to shoot water at his foe, the ground began to shake. The ground was shaking so vigorously that I could barely stand. Greninja's shot ended up missing, but I decided to fix that.

"Greninja, get up in one of the trees!" He nodded and jumped into the nearest tree. He was standing on one of the highest branches he could reach when I gave my next order.

"Hydro Pump again!" Before Barry and Torterra could react, Greninja attacked again. An intense gush of water flooded the ground below and Torterra was rendered useless. I had won.

"What?!" Barry yelled, his voice a couple octanes higher than before. "How could you be stronger than me?!"

"I'll give you another second to get out of my way," I growled. Greninja jumped from the tree and landed beside me. He glared at Barry, sensing he was an enemy. Barry's eyes widened but he returned to his usual, rash state.

"You owe me 10,000 dollars!" he yelled. "I'm fining you for wasting my time!"

"If you don't leave, I'm going to punch you in the face." Barry decided that enough was enough and ran off in the opposite direction. I turned my gaze to the blue sky above me.

"I'm coming for you, Hoopa."

**To be continued . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _NG003:_ Hey guys! We decided to write a new chapter. Yay!

_NinjaMan2:_ I hope you guys liked the battle from the first chapter, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

_NG003:_ Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Chey's POV

I ran out of the way of a Psybeam that the Meowstic shot at me. I didn't know why it was so agitated, but I assumed it was because it was mad at its trainer or something. I pulled Pipy's PokeBall out of my pocket and threw it up in the air.

"Pipy, help me out." My favorite Empoleon landed in front of me, ready to battle. "Alright, let's start this with Ice Beam!" Pipy opened his mouth, unleashing a frigid blast of ice. It was about to hit the Meowstic when its eyes began to glow. The Ice Beam suddenly stopped and froze in midair. Just as I realized this, I noticed Pipy had stopped moving as well. I had seen this before. Meowstic had used Psychic.

"Greninja, Hydro Pump!" A sudden blast of water shot at Meowstic from a different direction and knocked it onto the ground. Pipy shot another beam of ice at the Pokemon, freezing it solid. I looked over at Quentin as he ran toward me.

"Did you find Hoopa?" I asked.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "Barry got in my way." I froze.

"W-wait, Barry's here?" Quentin nodded.

"Yes." That's when Trevor came running toward us with an unfamiliar trainer.

"I got Meowstic's trainer!" the ginger cheered.

"Thank you so much for finding my Meowstic!" the trainer smiled. "Here, I'll give you each something as a reward." She handed each of us a Big Nugget. Mine glittered in the sunlight as I held it in my hand. "You guys can cash those in for a lot of money." We all thanked the trainer and he returned the frozen Meowstic to its PokeBall.

"Well, I guess the plan didn't go like how we thought it would," Quentin sighed. "I know I'll see Hoopa again, though."

"Maybe I should stay on this route so I can work on filling up my Pokedex a little more. You two go on ahead." Quentin and I agreed and continued walking on our way to Lumiose City.

Quentin's POV

"Finally!" I cried. "We're in Lumiose City!"

"It took us about a minute to get here," Chey sighed, shaking her head.

"Never mind. Let's just get to my place." Just as we approached the door, I noticed something in my room. We rushed in and we saw Hoopa, holding onto my Strange Souvenir. "Hoopa, let go of that!" I shouted, running toward the Pokemon. Hoopa immediately dropped the item and escaped through an open window. That's when my Banette came running up to me.

"What's a Banette doing here?" Chey wondered aloud.

"Oh, this is my Banette." Just as I said that, a girl walked into the room. I didn't recognize her.

"Who are you?" I asked. She didn't answer my question. Instead, she began to speak of nonsense.

"Yes, you are the one who has seen it."

"What it?"

"Hoopa." After saying the Pokemon's name, she disappeared. I looked back at Chey. She looked pale.

"What was THAT?!" she exclaimed.

"I think it's the Lumiose Ghost Girl," I replied.

"Who's the Lumiose Ghost Girl?"

"She's a weird girl who's on the fourth floor in Hotel Richissime. Or, at least that's the last place I've seen her before now." When we looked back at the door, we saw a familiar person.

"I finally found you," the person said.

* * *

**A/N:** _NG003:_ Well, that's all for this chapter. We really hope you enjoyed reading.

_NinjaMan2:_ Who do you think the familiar person will be?

_NG003:_ Sorry for not having a summary for the story up yet. I could think of anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _NG003:_ Hey guys! Anyway, we're back with the next chapter!

_NinjaMan2:_ Hello. Who do you think the person was? Find out in this chapter.

_NG003:_ As always, enjoy!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"How'd you find out where my home was, you stalker?!" Quentin yelled. Barry walked through the doorway and stood in front of Quentin and Chey.

"What are you doing here?" Chey asked.

"It's simple. I'm here for revenge." He pulled a PokeBall out of his pocket and threw it in the air. The ball burst open and a Skarmory appeared in front of him. "If you pay up for your fine and stay out of my way when I go after Hoopa, I'll leave peacefully."

"Never," Quentin growled.

"Alright then," Barry agreed. "Have it your way. Skarmory, Night Slash, now!" Skarmory crossed his wings over each other and was about to attack when Quentin called to his Banette.

"Banette, Shadow Ball!" Just as Skarmory hurled a Night Slash at Quentin, Banette unleashed a powerful Shadow Ball. The Night Slash was torn apart and never made it to Banette or Quentin. The Shadow Ball, however, smashed into the steel-type, knocking it backward and slamming the large Pokemon into its trainer. Barry was knocked out cold and Skarmory was unable to continue.

"What are we going to do about this?" Quentin asked. A mischievous grin appeared on Chey's face.

"I know what to do." The young teenager walked over to the blonde and pulled Skarmory's PokeBall out of his poket and returned the Pokemon. Next, she grabbed Barry's arms and began dragging him away. "Just leave it to me. I'll be right back."

**Quentin's POV**

I stood in the kitchen alongside my Greninja, mixing juice in a pitcher as I waited for Chey to get back. It had only been about ten minutes since she left. I had walked into the living room with the pitcher and two glasses when I heard the elevator doors shutter open and someone open the front door.

"I'm back," Chey called.

"Hey," I greeted with a smile. "I made some juice."

"Good. I need something to drink." We both walked over to where the couches and coffee table were waiting for us. I set down the pitcher and glasses when I finally asked the question that I had been thinking about since she left.

"So, where'd you take Barry?"

"I flew over to the nearest lake," Chey replied casually. "Let's just say that he woke up surrounded by water and I watched and laughed as he splashed around like a Magikarp out of water." I started laughing.

"Man, I wish I were there to see it! Wait, did he drown?"

"No!" she replied shrilly. "That's taking things to far. I made sure that a fisherman hooked his shirt or something and brought him to shore." I handed Chey a glass of juice and we began just talking. We were in the middle of a conversation when Banette walked up to her and smiled. I don't know why, but for some reason she wanted to play with her.

"She's so cute! Can I hold her?" I nodded.

"Yeah, sure." She picked up the tiny Pokemon and held it in her arms.

"Kawaii~!" There Chey went with her Japanese . . . again. "Anata wa kawaii desu!" She held Banette tightly like a stuffed toy. Banette didn't really like being held so tightly, so I told her to put my Pokemon down so I could show her something. I held up the ring on my left wrist as Banette jumped onto the floor. I pressed on the stone that was inside of it and Banette began to glow. That's when it transformed into its Mega Evolution. She became a Mega Banette._  
_

"That is so cool!" Chey cried. "I want one even more now!" Seriously? What is with her and ghost and dark types?

"Hey, do you want to head to Cyllage City?" I asked. The girl nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Alright. We can start heading that way tomorrow, since it's getting too dark out right now. You can sleep in the guest room."

"Okay." Chey looked up at the clock. "I might as well go to sleep now. Night."

"Good night." And with that, she walked out of the room.

**Chey's POV**

I looked at the darkness around me as a panic stricken expression made it's way onto my face.

"Quentin!" I called. "Where are you?!" There was no reply. I began looking around me, my eyes darting form one place to another, although it seemed like I was still looking in the same place as before. That's when I saw a large dragon-like creature glaring at me from the darkness. Behind him was Quentin, lying on the ground. He seemed pained, like he had been attacked. I felt my heart skip a beat as the Pokemon began making its way toward me. I was about to start running when I realized that I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. That's when a familiar Pokemon, Hoopa, flew past me and toward the larger Pokemon. The creature opened its mouth like it was about to attack, but before it could do anything, Quentin had gotten up and was running in its way.

"Stop!" he yelled in a weak voice. A beam of dark red light blast from the Pokemon's mouth, crashing into Quentin. The trainer was thrown backward, but somehow managed to land on his knees. Time seemed to stop as I watched in horror. The boy fell forward and laid on the ground, seeming lifeless. He was dead. I finally found my voice and screamed.

"Quentin!" I bolted forward toward the trainer, but was stopped when I heard an unfamiliar voice. It was coming from Hoopa.

"You have made a sacrifice, just as I have for you." The darkness around me began to lighten into grey and then to white. Quentin was still lying on the ground and I saw another unfamiliar Pokemon. It blasted Quentin with a move similar to Hyper Beam and I opened my eyes. That's right, it was all a dream. I sat up and looked at the room around me. The walls were colored grey by the night's shadows and I was sitting on the guest bed. I began shaking as I tried to piece everything together and tell nightmare from reality. Eventually, I let out a sigh and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was only 4:30 in the morning and the sun hadn't even appeared in the sky yet. I got out of bed and walked toward the door. I entered the short hallway and quitely walked into Quentin's room.

Amazingly, I didn't even wake up Banette, who was asleep on a couch in the nearby living room. I silently crept over to Quentin's bed. Without even a moment of hesitation, I decided to pinch his arm, almost as hard as I could but not quite. I didn't want to hurt him, maybe just wake him up. Just as I was about to pinch him, Banette staggered into the room. There was something odd about the tiny Pokemon, though. It was snoring. That's when I realized that she was sleep walking. Before I could do anything else, Banette bumped into my leg. Her eyes popped open as she fell backward. She let out a scream and I noticed that it quickly woke up Quentin. Then, the younger boy screamed, and since my back was to him, it scared me. The next thing any of us knew, all three of us were screaming like we had seen a bunch of ghosts.

"What is going on in here?!" Quentin shouted. I responded without thinking.

"I don't know!" I blurted. I quickly corrected my words once I realized what I had said. "Oh, I mean, I had a nightmare so I decided to come wake you up. Then Banette was sleep walking and bumped into me. She screamed, you screamed, and I screamed." The trainer sighed.

"Okay . . ."

"Sorry," I apologized.

"So, what was your nightmare about?"

**Normal POV**

Chey explained her whole nightmare to Quentin as they both sat in the living room. She told him about how he had gotten killed, about the unknown Pokemon, and even the words Hoopa had said. After her explanation, everything was silent.

"The mysterious Pokemon killed me?" Quentin seemed surprised. Chey nodded.

"Yeah. It seriously scared me. I couldn't move or-"

"That Pokemon you saw was Yveltal," Quentin interrupted. "The destruction Pokemon. It takes life from living things."

"What about the Pokemon with the bright light?" she asked. "Who was that?"

"That was Xerneas, the life Pokemon. It gives life to any living thing. Professor Sycamore has been studying these Pokemon for quite some time, but we never found them. And if we did, we shouldn't awaken either of them."

"Why not?"

"If we awaken these legendary Pokemon, a conflict may start," Quentin answered. "We can't let another war start in Kalos. Anyway, we should go back to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay," Chey agreed with a nod. The two both got up and began walking back to their rooms, but before they walked back inside, they both saw a bright light coming from the window.

"What is that?!" The two rushed over to the window to see what it was.

**Chey's POV**

I stared in amazement as we both gazed at the large bird Pokemon's flaming wings. It was Moltres, one of Kanto's legendary bird Pokemon. As we watched Moltres, the two of us could hear the cry of Mightyena at the entrance of the hotel.

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

**A/N:** _NG003:_ Oh my Arceus, it's 2:14 in the morning! I didn't think this would take so long!

_NinjaMan2:_ What a dream!

_NG003:_ Well, that's it for the third chapter. The fourth will be up soon! . . . Now that I think about it, I'm only a little tired . . . Anyway, I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and views and reviews are always appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
